


Let Me Hold You Close

by AmeBot2038



Series: Let Me ... Series (Tiny Pretty Things) [1]
Category: Tiny Pretty Things (TV)
Genre: Archer School of Ballet, Ballet, Boyfriends, Fix-It, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Spoiler!, TPT, Tiny Pretty Things, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeBot2038/pseuds/AmeBot2038
Summary: "We'll figure it out," the dark-haired man whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Shane's temple."We? There is a we?" the dancer asked, surprised, and looked up to him."Yes. Listen, I know I messed up, but I want this. I want you, and you're more than a hook-up to me. I'm here for you, and if you want me to, I'll help you to get through this mess of an academy. Come on, let me take you home."SPOILER! Takes place in and after episode 10
Relationships: Shane McRae/Dev Ranaweera
Series: Let Me ... Series (Tiny Pretty Things) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071956
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	Let Me Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that this contains a huge spoiler from the last episode.
> 
> I'm so obsessed with this show, and these two characters. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Titel from I'm Yours by Elijah Woods x Jamie Fine. It's from episode 9, and I love the scene between them. Dev's smile when he said "Hell, no. 'Cause I don't even cross town for a booty call." Ahhh, they're so cute. Please watch the show on Netflix, I need a season 2!

"Look, I'm leaving this place, and the saddest thing for me is to think of him here with nobody he can count on. You got a good thing here. Don't blow it."

The words replayed in Dev's mind all the time. The thought of Shane being in this place alone made him uncomfortable. After everything he heard and saw about this academy, he wouldn't find sleep at night as long as he wasn't sure about Shane's safety. It was always tough between them. They didn't seem to fit together very well, but Dev couldn't help himself. Shane was something special, and the guy had a charisma that Dev couldn't ignore. There was something about the dancer that pulled Dev towards him all the time. Despite all the fights between them, they both couldn't deny that there were some feelings. Dev wondered from the beginning why he had even agreed to hook-up with Shane. He wasn't his usual type, but he put Dev under his spell and made him fell. Dev also couldn't deny that he had feelings for the dancer. He wasn't in love yet, but Dev cared about Shane, and he thought about the boy a lot. The dancer was always on his mind, which was why Dev struggled with Oren's confession. Madame Debois and Dev's boss did terrible things to those girls, and Dev couldn't stand the thought that something bad could happen to Shane. However, Dev couldn't help the dancer if he wouldn't confide in him. Dev needed to apologize. When they shot the video, he told Shane that they didn't fit. Then, he brought Shane flowers after his first performance and was a total asshole in the restroom. Dev sighed. It was always tough between them, but he wanted to make it work because he wanted Shane to be happy. He wanted Shane. To get him, though, he had to prove to the dancer that he was serious. 

Dev was in the audience with his boss for the final show of _Ripper_. Shane was amazing, and Dev couldn't tear his eyes away whenever the boy was on stage. His control over his body and the expression in his movements were impressive. Dev couldn't let the boy go, and once he could shake off his boss and co-workers to get to the after-show party, he was looking for Shane. As soon as he entered the room, he spotted the dancer and was blown away. Shane always had an exquisite style. In this outfit, he took Dev's breath away in a fraction of a second. The dancer was wearing skinny black shiny pants with a belt around his slim waist and a red lace button-down. A necklace with huge golden chains was around his neck. He gave June a kiss on her cheek before he turned around and spotted Dev, too. Dev walked over to the dancer quickly.

"Well, well, well. So you come crawling back. My macho act onstage tonight turn you-"

Dev didn't care about Shane's anger. He just kissed him. It took Shane by surprise, but he kissed him back immediately. They separated after a few seconds, but their faces were only inches apart nevertheless, and they stared in each other's eyes. Shane's were framed by black eyeliner, and it suited him so well that Dev's breath was blown away again after seeing the dancer so close in front of him.

"You wanna dance?" Dev asked.

Shane smiled.

"I don't know how," he said with a huge smile on his face while his eyes were staring at Dev's lips every other second.

Although dancing was the one thing Shane could do and just did an hour ago, it was no lie. Dev had never kissed him in front of other people, and Shane was in such a stage of excitement about the show and the kiss that he couldn't think of a single step.

"Come on. I'll show you."

He grabbed Shane's hand and led him out of the room. The dancer exchanged a gaze and smile with Oren when they walked past him and Neveah. 

Silent, they walked out of the room and toward the studio. Shane put some slow classical music on and hold Dev close. While Shane was still unable to think clearly, his muscle memory kicked in and led them through some steps. Shane had his arms around Dev's neck and let his head fell onto the other man's shoulder. Dev pulled the dancer even closer with his arms around the boy's waist, and they enjoyed the silence and each other's presence. Once the song was over, and a pop song was playing, their movements become quicker. Laughing, Shane spun Dev around, which made the man sweaty in his suit. 

"Alright, I'm out," Dev said, panting. 

He sat down on the floor and took off his jacket. He leaned against the mirror with his back and watched Shane. The dancer had barely a drop of sweat on his forehead. Smiling, he started dancing again to the next song. Dev really had no clue about ballet, but even he could see that there was something raw in the way Shane danced. Stunned, he couldn't look away. Shanes movements seemed to tell a story, and Dev understood the feelings behind every step, every turn, every jump. Shane was sad and afraid, and Dev wanted nothing but change that. When this song ended, too, Dev got up. Shane was panting and seemed a little lost in his thoughts. 

"Thank you for sharing this dance with me," Dev said quietly. "I never thought there would be this much emotion in the way someone dances."

"You just have to look closely," Shane replied with a small smile.

"I did. You were ... like a porcelain doll, and I'm afraid of this place breaking you."

Shane's smile turned sad.

"Well, I don't know what will happen here in the next months. It was a lot of pressure, and now that Oren and Neveah got themselves kicked out, I don't know if I'll make it without my two best friends. I can't leave. There is nothing left for me at home."

Dev pulled the dancer in and held him close. Shane buried his forehead in the crook of Dev's neck.

"We'll figure it out," the dark-haired man whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Shane's temple. 

"We? There is a _we_?" the dancer asked, surprised, and looked up to him.

"Yes. Listen, I know I messed up, but I want this. I want you, and you're more than a hook-up to me. I'm here for you, and if you want me to, I'll help you to get through this mess of an academy. Come on, let me take you home."

"This is my home," Shane contradicted.

"You're done with this place for today, don't you think? Let's go to my place and have a night for us."

"Dev ... What happened to you? We could barely see each other without fighting or doing nothing but fuck."

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to be an asshole. This is just new for me as well as it's for you, but I'm confident that we can make this work. I don't want to lose you. I ... I want you to be my boyfriend."

Perplex, Shane nodded.

"Uh yeah. Me too."

They shared a smile and a kiss before they left the academy hand in hand. In the cap, Dev had his arm around Shane's shoulders, and the boy leaned in.

"I'm so tired," the dancer whispered.

"I know, doll," Dev said.

"A pet name? This night gets weirder and weirder," Shane replied, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I hope they'll give us a week off or something," the blond said after a while.

"Oh yeah? Have some plans for the next days?" Dev asked, teasing.

"Maybe," Shane returned. "There is this guy, total 10. Tall, dark, and handsome, you understand. Really mysterious, though. I think his name is George."

Dev laughed loudly and shoved Shane away, who just smirked.

Later in Dev's apartment, Shane was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dev watched him sleep and was enchanted by the pure peace on the dancer's face. He removed a strand of blond hair from Shane's forehead and let his hand travel slowly over his face before he kissed his dancer's cheek.

The following day, it was a Sunday, Dev woke up alone. Shane left a note on the bed saying:

_ Good morning babe. Sorry for bailing, you slept so peacefully. I had to go back to the ASB, checking in on everyone, looking what they're doing about Madame.  _

_ ttyl, Shane <3 _

The dark-haired was disappointed but hoped Shane would return soon. He got out of bed and took a long shower before he started working for a bit. Even if Dev didn't know what happened to his boss, the young man wanted to keep his job. 

A few hours later, he got a text.

** Shane **

Got a few days off, everything's a mess here.

You free?

** Dev **

For you? Always, but what about George?

** Shane **

Asshole <3

At yours in 30

Dev stopped working and left his apartment quickly to get some groceries. 

Shane ringed and entered the building after the front door was opened. The door to Dev's apartment was open, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. With a frown, Shane took off his shoes and closed the door behind him.

"Babe?" he called.

"Kitchen," Dev answered. 

Shane walked into the kitchen and saw Dev cooking. He turned when the dancer entered the room to look at him briefly.

"Hey, doll," the dark-haired greeted. "I have no clue what you like or what your diet is, but I thought some good food would light up your mood."

Shane smiled, touched. He walked close to Dev and slung his arms around his torso from behind.

"That's cute. Thank you."

"Got some news about Madame Debois?" Dev asked while he continued to stir the sauce.

Shane sighed.

"I wish that bitch would be my biggest problem."

Concerned, Dev broke free from Shane's hug and turned around. He took a closer look now and saw the stress on his boyfriend's face.

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"Someone rammed a knife through Ramon's heart. Last night. In the studio," Shane explained with a meaningful tone.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, just hours or even minutes after we left. I just was a part of a crime, and I can't go through that again. God, my life is a mess."

"Why would you be a part of that?"

"Because everyone knew I hated that asshole. After the second show, I punched him in the face. Everyone saw it, people knew that we fought and stuff."

"But we were together. You have an alibi. No one can give you shit. Just be honest and tell the cops what happened," Dev replied immediately.

"I didn't know if you'd be okay with that. Besides, it happened at our school. Again. Officer Cruz will be there all the time to investigate. It's not just me. So many people hated Ramon. I'm worried about my friends. Nabil said he would exactly do what happened after the first show. Bette always had some kind of trouble with him. She's already in trouble because of Cassie, even though she didn't push her. This is such a mess."

Shane sighed and let his forehead fell onto Dev's chest. The dark-haired pulled him close and kissed the dancer's hair. 

"Are you sure you want to put up with that?" Shane asked when he lifted his head again.

"I told you I'd help you through this. I'm here for you as long as you let me."

Shane smiled softly and kissed Dev tenderly.

"Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome. Now make yourself comfortable, lunch is ready, and I'm going to spoil you for the next days."

The dancer laughed, but Dev saw the grateful expression on his lover's face. 

Since Dev had only one chair on his kitchen table, Shane went for the bed and sat down. Dev followed him with the plates.

"Oh gosh," Shane moaned after the first bite. "I have to work so hard to get lost of these calories, but that's worth it."

The dark-haired laughed and watched Shane basically inhaling his food. He finished his plate in no time and started to distract Dev afterward. Lazy kisses on his neck, his pulse point, the small part of his chest that wasn't covered by his shirt. Soon enough, Dev just set his plate on the floor when the blood finally left his head to go down south, and he returned every kiss feverishly. The dark-haired practically ripped off the blond's clothes and explored every inch of skin with his mouth. Shane moaned and groaned, and these sounds were the most beautiful things Dev had ever heard. He was obsessed with this boy and the things Shane could do with his body. Hungrily, their bodies met, and one was joined by the other.

Afterward, they laid in bed together, panting but happily smiling and exchanging lazy kisses.

"Will you stay here for the next days?" Dev asked while pulling Shane even closer. "I'm not done with spoiling you."

"You just spoiled me big time," Shane said, laughing. "I'll stay, though. Being away from this place doesn't seem so bad. Just checking with Oren when he and Neveah will leave the Archer. I want to say goodbye. Would you join me? I don't really want to go there alone."

"Of course, doll. Anything."

"Thanks, babe," Shane said and kissed Dev with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Now go stream Tiny Pretty Things on Netflix and show some love to the amazing cast!


End file.
